


Helpless

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and peggy are the best friends :), Angst, Autistic Alexander Hamilton, Chubby alex, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care, He starts off as a twig, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Trans Alexander Hamilton, but if I tag we ightga in I'll attract kinky people, elams is endgame, nosmut, please no kinky stuff :), super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex always felt helpless, helpless when trying to stand up for himself, and helpless at staying out of trouble.(I know this description is awful, I swear the actual story is better)Quick Trigger warning for things like self-harm/rape/etc (I'm not entirely sure if I'll add them so I didn't put them in the archive warning list yet)This is an old fic that I found unfinished and decided to continue (and edit a lot). There is a planned plot but whether or not I stick to it is still to be determined.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, So I don't usually write serious stuff (because I have no confidence at all rip) please don't murder me.  
> TW for violence in this chapter (a great start, I know)

Alex hurriedly finished his last page on his essay, checking the time as he did. The digital clock by his bed flashed the numbers “4:20 am” at him.

‘Shit’ he thought to himself. He had stayed up much later than he had planned; if George or Martha found out-

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his bedroom door. His new brother, Lafayette stepped into his room.

 “Alex” he began groggily “why on Earth are you up at this hour of the morning?”

 “I was doing homework,” he stated simply.

Lafayette walked slowly, dragging his feet in his tired state, towards Alex’s desk. He picked up the essay.

 “Alex …

“This isn’t due for another two weeks …”

 “I thought I should get a head start.” Alex defended.

 “Head start?! Alex, you’ve fucking finished it!!!” Laf countered.

 “Not true!!! I still need time for editing and possible rewriting!”

 “Alex just …

“Promise me you’ll sleep tomorrow night, alright? I’m worried about you.”

Alex didn’t say anything for a few seconds, then;

 “Yeah, sure …”

 

Lafayette hugged him, then, before Alex could register what was happening he picked up the tiny human and plopped him onto the bed.

 “Sleep. Now.” Lafayette stayed and watched to make sure that Alex was, in fact, asleep, before going back to his own room and trying to savour the few hours of sleep he has left before the sun brought about a brand new school day in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 Alex woke to, yet another, knock on his bedroom door. This time, instead of his brother coming in to make him sleep, it was his new mum coming in to tell him to wake up and get ready for school.

 “Alex, sweetie” Martha’s sing-song voice called through the door. “It’s time to get up for school, honey!”

 “I’m already up, Martha!” Now, Alex may have seen George and Martha as his parents, but he absolutely refused to call them “mum” and “dad”. He didn’t need more parental figures who would inevitably let him down, he had way too much experience with that.

 “That’s good, sweetie!” Martha and George however, were not like the other carers Alex had had. They actually cared about him, which made Alex feel bad. He didn’t need people caring for him, he didn’t deserve people caring for him. Yet, despite all his efforts, he could not convince them that he was a bad kid who should be hated/feared.

 

 Once Alex was dressed wearing, as usual, the first clothes he could find (an oversized grey hoodie, a shirt with the name of some university and some baggy jeans, and obviously underwear) he went downstairs to where the rest of the Washington family were eating breakfast. As soon as she saw him, Martha smiled and pointed to a plate of beautifully decorated pancakes.

 Alex walked awkwardly over to the plate, there was a lot of pancakes on it.

‘Don’t eat it all Alex’ his brain told him. ‘You don’t need to get any fatter than you already are’ Alex looked at the food and started eating.

The pancakes were incredible, of course they were, Martha was an amazing cook. Alex wished she wasn’t, it would make “dieting”, as Alex called it, much easier.

 Alex, much to his distaste, finished the plate and left for school. He had to get there early, so he would have time to study, undisturbed, in the library.

 

* * *

 

 

As he arrove at school, Alex laid eyes on possibly the most despisable person in the whole school; Thomas Jefferson.

He looked up at that tall arse in disgust. How could anyone be such an arsehole? He was so fucking up himself that it physically hurt Alex. He didn’t realise he was glaring until Jefferhoe came up to him.

“Got a problem short stack?” Thomas growled at him.

“Yeah, I do actually. Why is it that you think everyone loves you?” Alex ignored the attack on his physical stature.

“Why wouldn’t they? I’ve got looks, power, money, charm, a decent family, all things which you lack.”

Alex was getting really pissed off now, he could sense that this was going to end badly, but he couldn’t stop himself. It was like all his rational thoughts had left his mind; like he was watching from the sidelines as his body did the moving. Then, he saw red.

“Hey! Loser! Can you hear me? I just said-” Alex didn’t even realise he had tuned out most of the conversation; before he knew it, his fist was ramming itself into Jefferson’s dick. Jefferson bent over in pain as people gasped and stared.

 People muttered things like “that Hamilton kid is at it again” and “the week’s only just started and Alex is already getting his arse beat”. Jefferson regained his composure and glared down at Alex, who felt his blood chill. He knew there was no way he could beat Jefferson in a fight, as much as he hated to admit it, the guy was at least twice his size.

 

 Alex considered running, that was probably his best choice right now. But he couldn’t afford to look weak, his reputation was already awful enough as it was. He stood his ground and waited for the blow to come. When it did, it was hard and fast and directly to his face. He bit back tears as he aimed a kick at Jefferson’s shins, Jefferson barely reacted and only continued to punch and knock over Alex.

 As Alex hit the ground, he looked up. Just in time to see Thomas’ foot come crashing down into his face. The resulting crack resonated throughout his head.

 

 Blood spattered over his clothes and he made sure to grab onto Jefferson’s foot as he tried to pull it away, this resulted in Jefferson losing his balance and stumbling back, just as a teacher came to break up the fight. Of course, it just has to be Mr Laurens (the dad of one of Alex’s friends, though that didn’t make him likely to favour his side of the story).

“Thomas, Hamilton, follow me” he barely even spared Alex a glance as he forced him to stand up and follow him down the school hallways, heading in the direction of the principal's office.

 

 

 Alex looked at the faded letters on the door reading “George King, school principal”. Alex spent a lot of time in the principal’s office, much more than he’d care to admit.

It wasn’t fair though, the principal really seemed to hate Alex, he didn’t know why; he didn’t do anything wrong as far as he knew.

 “Back again so soon Hamilton? It’s been what? Three days? That has to be some kind of record for you.” As Mr King began his rant, Alex zoned off and thought about the last time he had been brought to the main office, he and his friend, John had graffitied all the signs and things with Mr King’s name on them to say “Mr Kink”. They were both very proud of this little stunt, their parents were not.

Suddenly Jefferson was explaining his side of the story, Mr King was lapping it up, despite the fact that Jefferson was relatively unscathed and Alex was bleeding from all sorts of places.

 “Sir, I was doing nothing wrong, I was just trying to go about my day peacefully when Hamilton attacked me! He’s out of control, you should expel him before he turns on the smaller, weaker students.”

 “As much as I’d like to, the school board doesn’t think there’s enough evidence to expel Mr Hamilton.” by that, of course, he meant the Washingtons were paying good money to keep Alex in school, Alex couldn’t see why. “We will, of course, be punishing him with a sentence befitting of his actions”

“You mean you’re not even going to listen to my story!?”

“Six weeks detention, after school, starting tomorrow”

 

Alex wasn’t surprised, upset and scared about what it could mean for his permanent record, but not surprised. Even though he was the one covered in blood, there was no way the stuck up, arrogant, disgrace of a principle that Mr King was would ever take Alex’s side. Alex knew this. It didn’t stop him saying what he felt had to be said.

“Fuck you, you don’t care about the students, you just care about the money. You’re an old, racist, homophobic, self-righteous son of a-”

Alex was cut off by Mr King, “I see we should add a week’s suspension as well”.

Alex was mortified, he couldn’t afford a suspension, not with his record. He couldn’t expect George to pay his way out of it, it wasn’t right. George wasn’t his dad and he shouldn’t have to rectify Alex’s mistakes.

“Your suspension begins now, get out of my school”

 

Alex knew this week would be _great._

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and kind of crappy (and in desperate need of editing) but I thought I'd post it since basically no one is in the Hamilton fandom these days anyway. At most five people would read this.  
> If you are reading, thank you! Support and feedback means a lot to me :)  
> If you liked it please let me know.
> 
> Edit 1: 17th Feb


End file.
